Free!
by Dewi Hyuuchi-chan
Summary: Oneshoot SH.. :D Sedikit cerita antara mereka berdua.. SEMI M/Rtn/dll. XD


DRABBEL SASUHINA

FREE !

Ini pernah ku publish di fb tapi bolehkan ku publish lagi di ffn. Hohoho sudah ku edit dan diberi tambahan.

Disini aku ambil sedikit kayak RtN :D

WARNING : ANDA AKAN TAHU JIKA BACA HEHE XD

.

.

Happy reading~

Hinata POV

Bekerja disini bukanlah kemauanku, aku adalah anak dari pewaris tunggal di Hyuuga Corp. Hyuuga Corp adalah perusahaan yang meluncurkan produk-produk andalan berbahan tekstil dan pangan.

Jadi sudah seharusnya aku bekerja di perusahaan. Bukannya di tempat seperti ini, di restoran kecil— yah… semacam kedai menjual berbagai macam makanan khas jepang.

Kata ayah sih untuk pembelajaran hidup susah dalam mode kecil, malas aku membayangkan ini.

Kulihat sekitar— banyak sekali pria maupun wanita yang mengenakan seragam maid, kaus kaki panjang, sepatu + bando kelinci dan berbicara sok manis di depan para pelanggan.

Itu seperti bukan khas ku saja.

Baju yang biasa ku pakai hanya bisa dibilang minim atau bisa dibilang kekurangan bahan mungkin. Tapi yah.. Walau akhir-akhir ini aku lebih suka pakaian yang sedikit feminim, karena sesuatu hal.

Dan aku suka berdandan dengan lipstik merah merekah, nah ini cuma boleh pakai lipgloss.  
Sudahlah, dari tadi aku merutuki nasibku saja. Toh aku sekarang pakai seragam yang sama seperti mereka.

"Hinata-sama, s-sebentar lagi kedai akan buka. Sebaiknya anda bersiap-siap." Kata wanita di hadapanku berlaku sopan dengan sebutan '-sama' seperti itu. Aku hanya mampu menunduk mengiyakan.

Ting

Pintu terbuka nampak segelintir orang masuk ke dalam, nampak terlihat paling banyak anak muda mudi yang datang. Aku hanya melihatnya masuk tanpa menunduk seperti lainnya, sampai-sampai ada seseorang menegur atas perbuatanku.

"Seharusnya kau mengucapkan salam saat ada orang masuk."

Aku diam tak menanggapi apa yang dia ucapkan.

"Hmh… sebaiknya kau mengantarkan makanan saja."

Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan malas.

Aku mulai mengantarkan pesanan yang di siapkan di meja nomer 9 yang di duduki oleh laki-laki berambut seperti pantat bebek kali ya #masak ayam sih, itu kan kuno# yang sedang menelungkupkan kepala di antara kedua tangannya.

Kenapa dia terlihat familiar?

"Pesananya sudah datang."

Aku mengucapkannya sambil meletakkan makanan itu. Tapi ia terlihat tak bergeming, apa mungkin dia tidur?

Ch bikin repot saja.

"Hoy!" Aku berteriak tetap di telinganya dan ia hanya menunjukan wajah terkejutnya.

Ia melihat ke arahku sambil menunjukan seringai andalannya. 

Tunggu wajah mesum ini, rambut raven, mata onyx. Dia kan Sasuke teman SMA ku dulu yang paling enak untuk jadi mainan.  
"Oh, hai…"

Ia menatapku dari atas sampai bawah.

"Hime-chan, gaunmu menggodaku." Dia membelai seragam maidku di bagian paha.

"Ch, hentikan itu baka! Kau tidak lihat apa ini seragam maid." Ku tepis tangannya, risih.

"Tetap ganas yah. Aku merindukanmu." Terlihat wajah Sasuke penuh seringaian. Kalau orang lain yang melihat apalagi wanita mungkin sudah banyak yang klepek-klepek. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak akan berpengaruh pada hal itu. Ch, dasar playboy! Aku benci padanya karena ia membuat dadaku bergemuruh. 

"Hinata kembali bekerja!" 

Suara seseorang yang memerintahku untuk kembali melanjutkan aktivitasku, hmm sungguh aku malas aku ingin cepat pergi dari sini saja. Apa tidak ada cara agar aku bisa pergi. Aku malas diperintah-perintah. 

Aku merasa ada tangan-tangan aneh yang menoel-noel tanganku. Ku lihat Sasuke mengisyaratkan tangannya untuk mendekat ke arahnya, apa ia tahu caranya aku keluar dari sini.

Aku mendekat ke arahnya dan mendengar apa yang ia bisikan. Kabur dari sini dengan lari, itu bukan cara yang bagus fikirku.

Sebelum aku protes Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya ke arah pipiku dan menarik tanganku. Kami berdua berlari keluar restoran.

Banyak yang menghadangku keluar tapi untung saja entah mungkin dewi fortuna sudah memihak kami berdua. 

Kami berhasil sampai ke mobil Sasuke. 

Aku masuk ke dalam dengan nafas yang entah kurasa akan menipis karena berlarian tadi.  
"Arigatou Sasuke." ―aku terbebas dari pekerjaan itu.

Entah walaupun Sasuke menyebalkan ia sudah membantuku. 

"Tapi aku mau kita ke bar." Dia mengatakan itu dengan sedikit tertawa. 

Ch ternyata ada maunya, ku kira dia— Arghh sudahlah. 

"Terserah padamu lah. Antar aku ke apartemen ku, disana aku akan ganti baju. Aku malas menggunakan baju seperti ini."

"Kau akan pakai baju sexy."

Haa aku tak akan segila itu, apalagi aku bersamamu. Entah apa yang terjadi padaku kalau aku melakukan itu mungkin kejadian lulusan SMA itu akan terulang kembali. Sudahlah aku tak mau mengingat ia hampir― ehm aku kan udah mikir gak usah ingat itu. 

###Flashback- Normal POV

"Aku suka kau mengenakan ini, tapi aku ingin hanya aku yang bisa melihatmu seperti ini Hinata." Sasuke menindih Hinata.

Hinata yang melihat Sasuke menatapnya dengan tajam. Hanya mampu menelan ludah.

'Ini bukan seperti Sasuke yang biasanya.'

SREETT

Baju bagian atas disobek Sasuke dan terlihat jelas pakaian dalam yang digunakan Hinata.

"Hentikan Sas!"

"Aku benci kau memamerkannya pada orang lain."

Sasuke semakin menekan Hinata.

Dan.. Chuuu—

Hinata yang tadinya ingin membentak Sasuke. Sekarang hanya diam karena bibirnya sudah dibungkam Sasuke dengan serangan bib—

###Flashback- Normal POV end

Sekilas ingatan itu muncul membuatku sedikit bergidik.

"Tidak".

"Yahh ada apa? Kau cantik begitu." Ia menunjukan raut kecewa padaku.

Aku tak menanggapi apa yang ia ucapkan. Tapi aku berfikir kenapa Sasuke bersikap seperti itu kepadaku, namun terhadap wanita lain. Memang dia penggoda wanita, tapi hanya sekedar menggoda.

Tapi tangannya sekarang malah menggenggam tangannya erat. Katanya dia paling anti menyentuh wanita. Kecuali orang yang dicint—

Sudahlah kenapa isi kepalaku sekarang memikirkannya.

Aku melepas genggamannya dan sepertinya ia tak menyadari hal itu.

.

.

NORMAL POV

.

.

Di apartemen Hinata, Sasuke terlihat merenung sambil menunggu Hinata selesai ganti baju dan berdandan.

'Apa selama ini aku salah bersikap seperti ini pada Hinata. Aku akan menemuinya dan langsung bertanya kepadanya langsung.'

Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan membuka pintu itu. Terlihat Hinata sedang menyelesaikan riasannya.

"Kenapa kau masuk tiba-tiba." Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Maaf." Sasuke berujar dingin sambil menghela nafas.

Hinata mendengar jawaban singkat Sasuke berfikir aneh. 

'Aneh, ada apa dengannya. Kenapa aku merasa perih dada ini mendengar ucapan singkatnya.'

"Sas―" 

"Maaf selama ini aku mengganggumu dengan tingkah mesumku. Aku hanya bingung dengan perasaanku setiap bersamamu. Aku janji aku akan merub―"

Hinata memeluk erat Sasuke dari belakang. Entah kenapa Hinata merasa tak mau ini terjadi. Ada perasaan hampa di hatinya.

"Aku suka apa adanya dirimu Sasuke."

"H-hinata." Sasuke memeluk erat balik Sasuke.  
Tangan Sasuke beranjak ke atas dan memengang pundak Hinata. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya―

Semakin dekat dan ―

Dan kegiatan mereka terus dilanjutkan ke―

Entahlah hanya mereka berdua yang tau apa yang terjadi. xD

.

.

END

.

.

CUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTT

MK-sensei : Acting kalian sangat bagus. Seperti terlihat natural.

SasuHina : *tetap tak beranjak, dan melanjutkan kegiatan yang mereka lakukan, dengan semangat yang membara.* -,-"

MK-sensei : Oyyy! Selesai..

Dewi : Sudahlah Masashi-sensei mereka keasikan tuh. Jangan diganggu. *menutup tirai sehingga semua tidak melihat hal yang memang pribadi.*

.

.

Baiklah..Baiklah..

.

.

Mind To RnR?

.

.

Saya masih belajar.. Jadi masih banyak kesalahan sana-sini..

.

.

Salam sayang :p

.

Dewi Hyuuchi-chan.


End file.
